Korra
by Katara Seven
Summary: Aang and Katara are married, and they're going to have a baby! But what if they aren't ready to take on this responsibility yet? And what will be the baby's name? Kataang oneshot for KATAANG RAID!


**Korra**  
**For Kataang Raid**

**Oneshot**

|Rated K+|

* * *

Aang opened the window and sunshine flew in; shining on the room to make everything look beautiful and bright. The Avatar smiled, and then walked into the kitchen of his house in Ba Sing Se. He started preparing breakfast: two bowls of Noodle Soup and two cups of Jasmine tea.

As he mixed the ingredients for the Noodle Soup, Aang's mind drifted off into thought.  
He and Katara had been married for three years, and now Katara was pregnant. It was a scary thought, but at the same time, exciting. Aang was going to be a father... he hoped he was prepared.

Zuko and Mai had had a baby a few years before, and Zuko had been giving Aang tips on how to take care of a child. He had told Aang that the most important rule was making sure that the child was _always_ with the mother.

The Avatar laughed softly to himself as he set the bowls and cups of tea on the table. After blowing air on the food so it wasn't too hot, he strode to his bedroom to wake up his wife. When he opened the door, everything was dark, and he found Katara sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He rubbed her arm tenderly, and said quietly, "Time to wake up, Katara. I've made breakfast for us."

Katara stirred in her sleep. Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she saw her husband, Aang. The waterbender smiled softly.

"Good morning, Aang."

"Good morning, Katara."

The wife stumbled out of bed and started stretching and yawning. Aang glanced at her round tummy, and butterflies suddenly appeared in his stomach. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to become a dad?

"What's for breakfast?" Katara asked, as she and Aang set the bed.

"Noodle soup and Jasmine tea." He answered, snapping out of his worry.

Katara wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug and smiled.

"Sounds delicious."

Aang planted a kiss on her cheek, and then said, "I'll go and warm it up while you change into your robes."

Katara nodded as the Avatar went back into the kitchen/living room and picked up Katara's bowl. He placed it above his right hand, and then created a small fire underneath it. After that he heat up his own, and then the two tea cups.

After Katara came back, the two sat on the cushion green pillows and began eating breakfast.

"I've been thinking about girl names for our baby," Katara said, sipping her tea. "And I think Korra sounds good."

Aang smiled, laughing. He and Katara had been thinking up a million names on what to name the baby, and they were in a bet with each other to see if it was a girl or a boy.

Katara returned his devious smile.

"Laugh all you want, Aang, but when you see that she _is_ a girl, you'll have to bring breakfast to me in bed for a week!"

"And when you see that Kuzon is a boy, _you'll_ be the one bringing me breakfast." They laughed together, and Katara waterbended water from the air and splashed her husband playfully. Aang looked down at his wet clothes and pretended to be angry, but ruining it for all his laughing.

"Oh, it's on!"

He pushed the air on Katara's head with airbending and her hair was sticking up crazily! The couple laughed loudly, and Katara, using both hands, pulled water from the air and froze Aang's messy black hair.

Aang pulled the water from his frozen head and pulled it around him; he pulled more water from the air and made a huge octopus body, and started dancing. Katara fell over from laughing too hardly.

Then suddenly she shrieked in pain. All the water dropped from Aang as he yelled, "Katara!" and ran by her side, picking her up in his arms.

Katara's face was squinted in pain, and she said quietly, "I-I'm fine... it was just a little k-kick..." She started breathing heavily.

Aang airbended his tea cup towards him, poured the tea out the window, filled it with water from the wet floor, and helped her drink it. After it was empty, he set it down and then stacked the two green pillow under Katara's head.

Her breathing calmed down, and soon it was back to normal. She opened her eyes and stared into Aang's stormy grey orbs, smiling.

"Aang, feel it..." She took Aang's hand and set it on her stomach. A second later, Aang felt a small kick, and they both giggled.

"Looks like she or he wants out." Aang said. He stared into Katara's deep blue orbs and their eyes locked.

"Aang... I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother... what if something goes wrong? What if I'm not strong enough to take care of the baby?" Katara asked sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Katara. I know you're ready. You'll be a great mother."

Two weeks later, Aang and Katara were at the Ba Sing Se hospital. Katara was breathing deeply on a bed, groaning in pain, and Aang was holding her hand tightly. Doctors and nurses were running around, surrounding Katara, giving her water, and one doctor was in front of her, telling her to push.

"Aang... I can't do this!" Katara yelled. She cried and screamed silently. Her tears were racing down her cheeks like bullets. "I don't want to do this! I'm not ready, Aang! I can't!" She was crying so hard, but Aang was holding her hand.

"Shhh..." He said gently.

Katara opened her eyes and Aang stared deeply into them. For a split second, everything was silent.

Then, in a deep, wise voice, Aang said,

"You can do it."

Nothing was happening. Time had stopped. Katara was staring at Aang, and Aang was staring at Katara. Suddenly, he was older. He was wiser. He knew he was ready for this baby. He _knew_ he could be a father.

"Push!"

"AAAAGH!"

Suddenly, the cry of a newborn child filled the room, and everyone cheered. Katara took a deep breath, and Aang wiped away the tears clouding her eyes. They smiled at each other, and then at the doctor.

The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket, and then gave the baby to Katara to hold.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, smiling confidently. "She's beautiful and healthy!"

Aang and Katara stared at their baby.

Indeed she was beautiful. She had a head full of messy black hair, and her eyes were stormy grey. She cried like all babies do, and then suddenly she stopped, looking in Katara's eyes.

Katara smiled, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Hi baby..."

The child began crying again, and Katara giggled. Then she looked at her husband.

"What should we name her?"

Aang rubbed the baby's hair, smiling proudly.

"Korra. Let's name her Korra."


End file.
